


I Don’t Leave Home Without

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, kurt has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 4  I Don’t Leave Home WithoutSome days things just go wrong
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	I Don’t Leave Home Without

Elliot answered the frantic knocking on his door. He hadn’t been home long; having worked an early shift at the coffee shop he was currently working at. He didn’t plan to be home long either. He wanted to get to campus and be able to get some research done for a paper before attending class. It was an advantage having only afternoon classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays…and his only evening class that night. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays were much more packed…with classes scattered throughout the day and no time to really head home between them.

Elliot opened to the door to…Kurt. He was pretty sure the bedraggled sad creature in front of him was Kurt, at least. The boots were Kurt’s. The hair was his color, even though it looked like he’d stuck his finger in a light socket and been covered in bucket of muddy water. His eyes were red and puffy. His face was even red. His clothing was a mess, wet and muddy and possibly even torn up on one side.

“Kurt?”

“Can I come in?” Kurt asked in the smallest voice he’d ever heard from the other man.

“Please do.” Elliot said.

Kurt slid through the opening and dropped a bag he was carrying and then just dropped, himself. Elliot closed the door and dropped to the ground beside him. Kurt collapsed completely against his side. Elliot wrapped his arm around Kurt and just held him for a while. Kurt didn’t seem to be crying, but Elliot seriously felt like the entire ability to keep itself up just left Kurt’s body the moment he put his arm around him.

Finally Kurt spoke.

“I’d have called first, but I don’t have my phone…or my keys, or my wallet, or even MY bag.”

“Kurt, what happened?”

Kurt’s head just fell against Elliot’s shoulder, like whatever was keeping it upright was cut.

“So, I had a huge presentation at school today. We were to take a play, design costumes for it, make a costume, and perform a scene in said costume. We had to present the costumes we designed like we would do so when applying for a job, that part was today. The acting part is Friday. So yesterday I stayed late on campus, finishing the last touches of the design panels, making sure each character had a drawing. I included accessories and footwear. This is so much of my grade this semester in this class, Elliot. So much of my grade.”

“Anyway, Blaine was mad. He and Sam and the girls wanted to go out and go clubbing and he wanted me to go with them. They came and found me at the school when I wasn’t home by the usual time, even though I’d told them where I’d be and why. He tossed things around, ruined a panel for one of the costumes at the school and then stomped out screaming that I was ignoring our relationship and spouting off all sorts of fantasized reasons… from I was staying late to meet another guy to I was staying late to meet up with a teacher to show him how well I could earn a grade to I was telling teachers they needed to flunk him because he was better than I am at everything and it was the only way I could compete with him. So I ended up at the school even longer. I left everything on campus after that, though, except my notebook and write up, which I needed to add to and print out. I got home not much before midnight and no one was home yet. I stayed up, got my presentation outfit ready, and finished up the write up. I printed it out just before two am. No one was home yet. I tidied up and put my bag together. I set my bag right next to the door so all I’d have to do was grab it in the morning. I set my alarm clock so that I’d be able to be up and out the door with plenty of time to make it to campus even if everything ran late. Then I went to bed.”

“I heard them come back at some point; they were so loud trying to be quiet. Blaine came in and whined he was horny and I told him to go take care of it himself. It was way too late and I had an important day at school that I had to be up early for. He went out and spent the night with Sam in the living area watching TV. However…while bugging me he turned off my alarm. I woke up an hour after my alarm was supposed to go off. I got up, put on coffee and popped in toast, showered and got dressed in my presentation outfit since I would have no time to change at school. Things should have gone fine.”

Elliot tucked Kurt closer to his side.

“I made my cup of coffee and headed out to the living room where Blaine and Sam were crashed to clean up a little bit. There were beer bottles lying around and bowls of half eaten cereal and bags of chips that were spilling all over. I picked up one of the bowls, and was picking the other up, when Blaine yelped and stood up fast, pushing me aside as he dashed for the bathroom to throw-up. Sam woke and dashed after him. Apparently, Blaine can’t throw-up by himself, it makes him sad. Bowl two was knocked so it covered my pants as well as two half empty beers. I didn’t cry. I just walked to my room and stripped down. I smelt like sour milk and beer, my outfit was ruined. I changed into an outfit I had also considered and started to living room to pick up my coffee I’d set down. I’d just picked up my coffee when Blaine came back into the living room. He pushed me out of the way so he could collapse on the couch. He pushed me by the arm holding the coffee. I ended up covered again, this time by scalding hot coffee.”

“I screamed. I didn’t even scream at him, I just screamed. God it hurt so bad.”

Kurt pulled his legs up towards his chest. He looked so defeated and so crushed.

“Sam started yelling first. Yelling about how horrid I was to not have gone with Blaine when he wanted me to and how selfish I was to put classes before my boyfriend and how much a bitch I was being yelling at them then just because I was too uptight and had too big a stick in my ass to go out and have fun. Blaine joined in. He yelled about not having time for him, not focusing on him, not helping him with his things, trying to make him look bad by getting better grades, and about how I should be trying to support him and how I should praise him to the teachers. Then he went on to start yelling about personal habits as I walked into the bedroom to change again. I had no other outfits set out. I grabbed the slacks from my grey suit, however the rest of the suit needed to be cleaned due to Blaine and Sam messing around last week with squirt guns filled with colored water so it was out. And I was in pain. So I pulled out the softest turtleneck I own and a cream colored sweater, also very soft yarn and I dressed again. I had ten minutes to make it to the subway to catch the last train that might get me there on time. I switched all my stuff into my coat pocket…keys, wallet, money, phone, IPod. Everything. I walked out and went to grab my bag…and Rachel wandered over and spilled her coffee all over my coat as she tried to drunkenly hug me. I didn’t even think about the items in my pocket…just screamed and removed the coat and hung it on the coat rack. I told everyone that I expected the room cleaned up but I would take care of the clothing items when I got home and I was utterly ashamed to know any of them at that moment. Santana came flailing out of Rachel’s room screaming at me again and I grabbed the bag by the door and left.”

“It shouldn’t have been much a problem. In the front pocket of my satchel is my extra subway pass and tucked in my history of British theater book is some extra cash and in the bag is an extra key. Except, it wasn’t my bag. It was Santana’s dance bag. She left it on the other side of the door when they came in last night, I guess, and I didn’t pay close enough attention when I pick up the bag this morning. I mean, they are essentially the same bag, it was a two for one sale and so I bought two and Santana took over the extra, but I still should have realized it didn’t weigh nearly enough when I grabbed it.”

“I was halfway to the subway stop when I realized I didn’t have my pass. I stopped and scooted off to the side of the sidewalk so I could look through the bag to pull out my extra, when a couple walking by just went nuts. He was hollering at her and they started fighting and I tried to move but couldn’t get by and I ended up slammed against the building and it tore up my sweater and shirt and I know my arm was actually scraped up… and then I finally got out of being cornered against the building by the fighting people when I got hit by a bicyclist and pushed into the street. Luckily it was between two parked cars, but I landed in the water still in the gutter and then got drenched by a car driving by who hit the puddle. And I hit one of the cars hard enough with my head as I fell to activate the car alarm. That however did cause the people fighting to stop. So I pulled myself up and decided to walk but my head was spinning and I didn’t want to go home and the only address I could remember was yours, so here I am. I dug enough money out of the bag to take a bus to a few blocks away. So now I’m going to flunk out and Blaine and Rachel will have won.”

And with that Kurt broke down in tears. Elliot looked closer at his friend and could see where he’d been pushed against the building and the scrapes on his side, a few which he suspected were still bleeding. The head injury and hot coffee scalding worried him. He tucked Kurt against his side and pulled out his phone. Dani knew a girl who worked at a clinic who might have advice for if he should bring him into someplace or not. His call to Dani had him checking Kurt’s head by softly running his fingers through his hair as he cried and deciding to take him in. He called his teachers and left messages that he might not make it to class, he had to take a friend to the ER. He called Dani again and asked her to go fetch the items from Kurt’s coat pocket. Finally he looked up NYADA and called the first number he found, which after three transfers landed him talking to the Dean and explaining that Kurt had been injured while caught in a fight on the street and that he would provide documentation from the ER, but that he didn’t feel comfortable letting Kurt go to the school first, due to a potential concussion. The Dean was happy to reschedule his presentation for another day, as long as it wasn’t too far away in time, provided the paperwork checked out.

As Elliot bundled Kurt down the stairs and into a cab, he briefly considered calling someone at the loft and informing them. Then he looked at Kurt’s clothing and decided he’d leave that decision to Kurt later.

He hadn’t considered that later wouldn’t be till the next day. That he would actually take Kurt to his home, concussion confirmed and with orders to monitor him for 48 hours, and help Kurt reschedule his presentation in two days for Thursday morning and feed him and have Dani over for a movie night/wake Kurt every few hours all-night-a-thon and then have cooked breakfast and called Kurt’s and his professors for yet another day off before Santana would call to see if by any chance Kurt was there, as he never came home the night before and she vaguely remembered Dani at the loft. No one called when he convinced Kurt to stay another few days after a dizzy spell right after his successfully given presentation, or when Dani went by to gather clothing for those next few days and the laundry Kurt was stressing about. Even then, she was the only one who asked about him until Friday, when Blaine and Sam suddenly realized they hadn’t seen Kurt for a few days. Rachel never even noticed he was gone if her behavior when Kurt returned Monday after school, like usual, was anything to go by.

When Blaine moved out with Sam after Kurt put his foot down once again and that space made Blaine and Kurt’s relationship flounder even more…well, Elliot wasn’t going to let Kurt wallow. If they went out more and more and spent time traveling together to see sites Kurt didn’t want to put off seeing any longer, Elliot wasn’t going to exactly rub it in that he spent more time with Kurt than without Kurt around. And when Blaine flunked out for not making enough effort to be to classes and be prepared and be on time and do the correct assignment and not just what he felt like doing and Blaine’s mom and dad made him move home…well Elliot didn’t rub that into anyone’s face either. He just showed up to Kurt’s fantastic year end showcase and cheered on his ‘buddy’. The next Christmas, at Kurt’s chance to shine at the winter showcase, Elliot met Burt as Kurt’s boyfriend. Kurt told Burt about Elliot being the one who rescued him the day he forgot his keys and got a concussion for simply walking down the street and Burt praised Elliot up and down for taking care of his boy when he was too stupid to take care of himself.

Elliot scoffed at the too stupid part, but didn’t argue much. Kurt rewarded him for not arguing with his dad by a day at the spa, a night at a favorite club and several rounds of ‘inappropriate semi-public behavior’ sprinkled through…and an insistence that Elliot did take care of Kurt when he was too stupid to take care of himself, just Kurt’s view of his too stupid behavior and his dad’s view weren’t quite the same.


End file.
